


Banu Nahida.

by clarity (gingercider)



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/clarity
Summary: Nahri breaks out of a deep sleep and almost expects to catch a glimpse of his eyes, flickering somewhere in the suffocating darkness of Daevabad.
Relationships: Darayavahoush e-Afshin/Nahri e-Nahid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Banu Nahida.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Бану Нахида.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824343) by [gingercider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider). 



> The song: The Moon and the Nightspirit — Ősforrás.

"Dara."

His name sounds so light and familiar coming from her. Nahri is talking in her sleep again.

Calling him in her sleep. Again.

If only she'd known…

_Then? What would you've done, you, a petty thief and an impostor, on whom he conferred the title of Banu Nahida?_

Nahri breaks out of a deep sleep and _almost expects_ to catch a glimpse of his eyes, flickering somewhere in the suffocating darkness of Daevabad. But Dara is gone.

"He's gone", she tells herself quietly. 

Nahri barely copes with the flash of pain piercing her chest.

Dara was good at being irreplaceable. No one else has his challenging glances, his arrogant smile, no one else draggs around a freaking arsenal, no one else carries so much tenderness for her in their eyes. Dara was **her Afshin** , and the thought that she didn’t deserve him crossed her mind so many times.

Dara was good at being irritating. When he was muttering something stupid about Shafits, about Djinns, when he rejected her because he thought of her as the last Nahida before anything else. Before that, Nahri wouldn't be able to imagine she could get _that_ angry. 

Dara… was good at being frightening. Nahri didn't want to admit it, but deep down she knew: Dara was dangerous. Just not for her. She couldn't think even for a slightest moment that he could do her harm. She simply couldn't. 

_Would that destroy you, beggar from Cairo?_

Dara was a hero, who gave away everything he had — even his life — for his people. It's not his fault they lost that war, is it? 

Dara was a monster called the Scourge, and the weapons he carried weren't for show. Dara killed, and Nahri knew it, accepted it. As much as she could. 

And only when he took Ali hostage, when her Dara, her Afshin, **made her** go with him, she fully realized what was the price for her feelings. She felt as if under a blast of cold water. But it's not important, everything's lost its importance now, because it was Dara.

Because now Dara is gone.

Everything she can do now, a lonely fraud, whose status in Daevabad is too fragile, is to become someone like Dara. And Nahri doesn't doubt she will.

And then Daevabad will envy Qui-Zi. 

The dawn is approaching. Come on, rise and shine, Banu Nahida. 

You've got a lot to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct any mistakes I've made. English is not my native language.
> 
> If you've read till the end, leave a kudos. It won't cost you anything. Feedback is important. Thank you.


End file.
